


Build

by IAmStoryteller



Series: October Prompts 2019 [5]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Bulls as a Family, Gen, Spoilers for manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Henry’s expansions of the Black Bulls hideout as they are traveling around the Neutral Zone is getting out of hand





	Build

**Author's Note:**

> HENRY'S MOVING HOUSE ARC  
The Black Bulls are going on a road trip in the next arc. I'm so excited!

It was time for an intervention.

The Black Bulls Magic Knight Squad had been traveling around the Neutral Zone, skirting the borders of the Clover Kingdom, the Heart Kingdom, and the Spade Kingdom in search of more information about devils/demons. Naturally, they were traveling in Henry’s moving house (the Black Bulls base). The whole squad had been traveling about for a month when Finral and the others began noticing that even more when the house was stationary, the rooms changed order and more rooms were added.

If Finral had to suffer more stink bugs because Zora was pissed that his room moved again, Finral was going to cry. Captain Yami not finding the bathroom was a crisis on top of Zora’s moodiness. Not to mention, the ladies of the squad getting annoyed or when Gauche lost something Marie-related in one of the rooms that he couldn’t find again. Traveling with this rag-tag team was trying at best.

Asta, bless him, seemed to be the only one not beyond irritated, which was the second reason why they were sending Asta into Henry’s room to talk to the slow-talking boy. (The first reason was that Asta was the only one able to get near Henry without getting drained of mana).

Finral, Vanessa, Charmy, Noelle, Magna, Luck, Gauche, Gordon and Grey were all outside of the door. (Captain Yami was in the bathroom and Zora told them that he was no going to get involved in their insanity. Secre was off doing her own thing, probably being the responsible one).

“Now, just go in and ask him to stop moving all the rooms and adding things to the house. Everything is fine the way it is,” said Noelle, pushing Asta.

Asta shrugged and went inside.

“Hopefully, Asta will be able to talk some sense to Henry,” said Vanessa. “I get dizzy if the rooms change spots.”

“That’s because you’re drunk most of the time,” snarked Magna.

“Shut up, you virgin delinquent.”

Finral sighed. “Guys, knock it off!”

“Shut up,” yelled Vanessa and Magna, going back to their petty argument. Finral just shook his head and sighed.

Then, the door opened and Asta came out, crying buckets of tears. “IT’s just so, WAHH!”

“What happened?”

“Oh my God, stop crying!”

“Henry just wants us to be comfortable because we’re his family! So he’s been working on redesigns of the house and he keeps changing it to find the best set-up,” cried Asta, at Henry’s wholesomeness. “So, he said send him suggestions for where you want everything!”

Finral sighed. Well, this is going to be interesting.

“BATHROOM ON THE FIRST LEVEL ALWAYS,” yelled Captain Yami, from all the way downstairs.

Shaking his head, Finral watched his team run off to write down suggestions for Henry. “Chaos, utter chaos.” Henry was going to have a lot work ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
